Lost You
by JohnnyPickAlot
Summary: Elizabeth is gone and Jack goes on a fools errand to try to find her. Very Sparrabeth. Uncompleted.
1. Chapter 1

He didn't understand. How could she leave him in the middle of the night. No warning, no reason, no goodbye. Jack sighed and rested his head in his hands.

_I never meant to hurt her…I never meant to run her out…_

A cold breeze came from the open window of the small, wore down room. Jack grunted in aggravation and got up to shut it. He pushed the old wooden handle and closed it. He turned his attention back to his lonely bed but felt the same icy breeze on his back. Looking over his shoulder, he saw that the window had opened again.

_Damn thing…_

He trudged back to the small corner the window was in and slammed it shut.

"There, that should d--"

Slowly, it creaked open yet again.

"The hell? Stupid window!"

He closed it and let go only for it to open again. He did this routine over and over again. Close, let go, open, close, let go, open, close, let go, op…

Jack soon grew tired of it and punched the flimsy, wooden window causing it to fly off it's hinges, on to the street.

"Oh, damn it ALL!" He screamed as he threw himself on the bed.

"Well…At least the bed didn't break." He muttered.

_Crack, SLAM!_

Jack sighed. "I spoke too soon." He said while trying to get his tush out of the hole in the middle of the bed.

Once out, he looked around the inn room. Searching for any sign, any hope that Elizabeth didn't just get up and leave for the hell of it.

Then he saw it, a small piece of paper on the head of the now broken bed. He rushed over and grabbed it. Jack opened it and sat down on an overstuffed chair next to the bunk.

_Dear Jack,_

_I am so sorry for leaving, but my heart tells me that it was for the best. For both of us. I want you to know that you will always be in my heart and my thoughts. I only hope that it is the same for you. _

_I also hope that you have a happy life with your beloved, Annabel. She told me yesterday that you two were betrothed. I was so shocked, that I didn't want to ask you if it was true. I am not quite sure what you see in her but I will press on that subject. It is none of my business. _

_I feel very odd, because after I found out from Annabel, I didn't feel bad at all. No, I felt glad that you had actually found someone to spend the rest of your life with, I was just sad that it couldn't of been me. _

_When I came back to the inn with you last night, I didn't want to let you go but I knew that I had to so you could go on with your life with Annabel. _

_All that time when we were making love, I couldn't stop thinking this is wrong. I shouldn't be doing this, but I couldn't stop, Jack. _

_I love you too much, but Annabel loves you more and you must love her too. _

_So this is my goodbye, since I didn't not have the heart to tell you in person. I hope you have a wonderful life. _

_Love,_

_Your Elizabeth_

Jack couldn't believe his eyes. Elizabeth thought he was engaged to Annabel!

_The hell was she thinking! I wouldn't touch her with a 10 foot pole! Oh that bitch is gonna pay for taking away the only thing in this world that made me happy. _

With that, he stuffed the note in his jacket pocket, and ran out the door to go to the _Wicked Wench_, the bar that Annabel worked at.

He saw the tavern and barged through the door.

Everyone turned to see who made all the commotion but Captain Jack Sparrow was pissed and ignored everyone as he made his way down to the barkeep.

"Morn'n Cap'n. Can I ge--"

Jack slammed his hand on the counter and gave him the most darkest glare that he could fathom.

"Benjamin, be a mate and send Annabel out or I'll get her me self."

He gave a nervous nod and reached under the counter, coming up with a pair of keys.

"To your l-left C-Cap'n…" He stuttered.

Jack snatched the keys from him and nodded, "Thanks mate."

He rushed over to the staircase on his left, and climbed up taking the steps by two. He came to her room and banged on the door.

Jack heard a groan behind the door and then a very agitated, "Go away!"

But Jack wasn't going anywhere. He stuck the key in the lock and waited for the satisfying click, indicating the door was unlocked.

He slammed the door open causing Annabel to jolt up from her bed and scream, "Hey!"

Once she realized who the intruder was she relaxed a little bit.

"Jack! You gave me a fright. What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be with your lady love _Elizabeth_," she said stressing her name.

Jack stared daggers at her, "Actually, ye drove her away from me. Telling her that we were betrothed." He said dangerously low.

Annabel facial expression changed slowly but surely. She knew that she would regret what she had done.

"Jack I--"

But he just held up his hand telling her to stop.

"I don't wanna hear it. Ye damn well knew that she would leave and let us be. Because ye know that she is loyal, and kind. And ye're just pathetic for doing this. I mean, I never, EVER, wanted to marry ye!"

Anna flinched and turned her away from him.

But Jack wasn't having none of that. He walked toward her and grabbed her chin in his hand harshly.

"No! Ye look at me when I'm talking to ye. It's only polite."

She kept drifting her eyes away.

"Look at me!"

She obeyed and let a tear slide down her cheek, landing on his hand.

"Jack…I didn't mean to."

Jack smirked, "Of course, ye _didn't mean to_. Ye also didn't _mean_ to tell Giselle that I was cheating on her 3 years ago. And ye didn't **_MEAN_** to tell Nicky that I was a eunuch and a queer. That one really hurt me, it did."

Tearing freely fell from her eyes at this point.

"Jack. I love you. I really do."

His eyes were little black slits. "If ye really loved me, then ye would've let me be happy with my life!"

"But I couldn't let you go." She tried to explain.

"We never had anything between us! Don't ye understand! I never even cared for ye in that way! Ye were my friend. Me mate! But obviously, ye didn't agree with those arrangements."

"I'm sorry…" She whisper.

"Ye only wish that ye were."

With that said he backhanded her, making her retaliate, and causing her to fall off the bed.

"I never want to see ye again, and if for some reason I do, don't ye dare speak to me."

He spat on the ground and stomped out the door. When he left the bar, many people stared as he trudged through.

One whore looked at him with fear and confusion.

"What ye looking at wench." He growled.

She quickly gave her attention to something else.

Jack threw the keys back at the barkeep and rushed through the door.

It was raining outside. He hated the rain. He used to the love the rain ever since he saw Elizabeth dance in it. Now that she was gone…he hated it.

He searched for the familiar sight of black sails past the fog. Finding it, he made his way in that direction.

All the time thinking…

_I will find ye Lizzie, my luv. I will find ye._


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Jack?"

He smiled at the sound of Lizzie's voice, "Yes, luv?"

"I love you…"

He opened his eyes and looked at her face for some kind of reassurance. She smiled and he gave her a golden grin.

"I love ye too, pet."

She grinned and pressed her lips against his. Jack placed his hand on the back of her neck and pushed her into a deeper kiss, their tongues intertwined in a sensual dance.

_**BANG, BANG.**_

Jack grudgingly awoke from his pleasant dream.

_**BANG, BANG.**_

"WhaaaaAAAATTTTT!!!" Jack screamed, extremely aggravated.

Gibbs cautiously walked in, "Captain. We've reached port."

Jack sighed, "Why thank you Mr. Gibbs but couldn't ye've told me when we actually docked??"

"But Captain, it was ye're order was to be told of upcoming ports."

Jack's brow furrowed, "And when exactly did I give this said order?"

Gibbs looked confused, "Last night, Captain."

Jack looked at him and then chuckled, "Mr. Gibbs…Last night I was utterly and entirely drunk. There for, I have no idea what ye're talking about."

Gibbs bit the inside of his lip, "Oh…well. We have um…reached port. So…"

Jack swung his legs over the side of the bed and stretched.

"Which port?"

"Captain?"

"What port is it, Mr. Gibbs?"

"Oh, it is Port Pennington. Do we make port?"

Jack sighed and set his elbows on his knees.

"Why not. Make port."

"Aye, sir." And Gibbs was gone.

Jack groaned and laid his face in his hands.

"Bugger, bugger, bugger, bugger, bugger. Well…" He got up and went to his drawers. "Might as well get up and going, since I was so rudely awakened from me slumber."

He opened one drawer that held his shirts and another that held his britches.

"Hmm…what should this dashing pirate wear this fine day? White and blue? White and blue or dirty white and blue?" Held up two shirts. Both white, but one incredibly dirty.

"White and blue it is." He said he grabbed a pair of britches and a shirt.

After he finished dressing he grabbed his tricorn hat and jacket and walked out on to the deck.

Many of the crew members turned around to the arrival of their Captain.

_What's up with the staring? I wasn't in me cabin THAT long. Just a few days…maybe a week. _

"Ello Cap'n! Feeling back to normal today?" Ragetti called from his place next to some ropes.

"Shut up you fool!" Pintel hissed at him.

Jack smirked, "Feeling quite fine and dandy if you must know. Thanks for asking, mate."

Pintel just looked confused as Ragetti snickered at him.

"Mr. Gibbs!" Jack shouted to Gibbs who was at the helm.

"Yes Cap'n?"

"How much longer do ye reckon?" Jack said as he accepted a bottle of rum from Cotton.

"Thanks mate!" He mumbled to him.

"A good half hour at the most, Cap'n" He shouted back.

"Wonderful." With that he walked to the back of the Pearl and took a large gulp of the spicy liquid he had in his hand.

"No I'm not gonna do it…" 

Gulp…

"Nope…"

Gulp…

"Nada chance"

Double gulp…

"Hm…might as well…GIBBS!!" He screamed as he quickly made his way to the helm.

"Yes Cap'n?"

"Change of plans, we have a need to sail upriver, savvy?"

"Aye, Cap'n. But why?"

"Just do it, mate."

"Aye, sir."

Jack then departed to his cabin.

If Tia Dalma didn't help him with his little issue than he had no choice but go to her.

He started to think…

_Would she welcome me back or would she throw me out…Guess we're just gonna have to find out…but I don't wanna find out._

With that, he sat at his desk and drank him self silly. Something he did even more ever since she left him.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Jack carefully guided The Pearl around to the small dock. As soon as they were ready, Jack was the first one to jump in the long boat. He had waited a whole day to speak to Tia and he was getting anxious.

He sat himself in front and waited as Gibbs, Pintel, Cotton, and Ragetti settled themselves. Everyone was pretty much quiet, the exception for Pintel and Ragetti, throughout the whole journey to Tia's hut.

The boat gave a soft bump when it connected with the wood of Tia's hut. Jack mumbled a, "Mind the boat" to Pintel and Ragetti as Gibbs, and Cotton followed their Captain.

Jack walked straight in, not even caring about caution.

Tia's attention switched to Jack as he stormed up to her.

"Jack! Didn't expect ye…what can I do ye for?"

Jack swayed up against the table, "Maybe ye can tell me the whereabouts of Lizzie."

Tia cocked an eyebrow and smirked, "Lizzie?"

Jack gave her a cold stare, "Aye, Lizzie. Ye know, Elizabeth Swann?"

She gave him a black grin, "Aye, I know 'er."

Jack tried not to grit his teeth, "Then…where is she?"

Tia gave him a long look, still grinning, "She came by…"

Jack's eyes widened in hope.

"Told me not to tell anyone of her location. Not even William Turner."

Tia watched as Jack's eyes darkened in fury.

"Not even the WHELP!"

Tia just nodded and turned around to put a kettle over the fire.

Jack looked up at the ceiling and started cursing the high heavens.

"I wouldn't do that Jack." Tia murmured as she sprinkled some spice in her mug.

"Why the HELL not? Huh? I'm pissed off enough!!" He yelled in her direction.

Tia just glared at him that made him start to calm down.

"Look. Just be a mate and tell me where to find her."

Tia shook her head, "No Jack."

Jack rolled his head and muttered what sounded like Spanish under his breath.

"Why not?" He whined.

"Because! I gave 'er me word! I may be a witch to ye but I never break a promise. Ye should know that, Jack."

"Damn it!" He growled.

Gibbs and Cotton just looked at each other and shrugged. That was basically all they could do as they watched the pirate captain and the mystic bicker.

"Why are ye comin' to me with this problem any way? Why do you not go to her?" Tia confronted.

Jack just rolled his eyes and took off his hat, feeling that he was going to be there a while.

"Because I don't want ta, is that alright wit' you?" He said as he slammed himself into a chair.

Tia followed suit and handed him a mug of tea.

"No, it is not okay with me. Ye hurt her real badly. Just go apologize."

Jack exhaled, "No…"

She sighed in irritation, "Why not?!"

"She'll blow me head off!" He screamed.

Tia shook her head and sipped on her tea. "Drink ye're tea, Jack."

Jack looked at it and picked it up. He sniffed it and sighed. It smelled like cinnamon, just like her. Cinnamon and lemon.

He glanced up at Tia who was looking at him knowingly.

"Especia de canela y limón. Su olor."

"_Spice of cinnamon and lemon. Her smell."_

Tia nodded and sipped some more of her drink. Jack shrugged and took a sip. It was heavenly. It reminded him of his home…and his Lizzie.

Gibbs just shook his head, while Cotton looked confused.

"He is one of the most perplexed men on this planet." He said so only Cotton could hear.

Jack sighed and groaned, "She won't be happy to see me."

Tia chuckled, "Don't be silly! She always happy to see ye! Ye just made her upset, that's all. Say sorry and she will luv ye for it."

Jack bit his nail, "Ye sure she won't smack me? Because she has the hardest slaps."

Tia just smiled, "Drink the rest of ye're tea, Jack and go to her. She is expectin' you."

Jack sighed yet again, and finished his tea. When he emptied the mug, he handed it to Tia who took it and grabbed his hand.

"Ella le dirá donde su amante es. ..and que ella se cerciorará ella entiende."

"_She will tell you where your lover is…and make sure she understands."_

Jack just nodded and walked away. Then he stopped, took two steps back, picked up his hat from the table, stuck it on his head, and walked out.

Tia chuckled at his little display and looked out her little window that displayed the swamp outside.

"El viene ahora…"

"_He comes now."_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Jack banged his head on the desk numerous times before Gibbs kicked it.

"Stop doin' dat! Ye'll get ye're self a bloody bruise!"

Jack leaned back on the chair, causing it to go up on it two hind legs.

"I can't believe I'm going to her. I just can't believe it…"

Gibbs sighed, "Tia's right. Ye did say some nasty things to her the last time ye visited. I'd be a wee upset at ye as well."

Jack sat back up, bringing the chair to all fours.

"Well, I have reason to be upset too! Where the hell was _she _when I got marooned? Where was she when I was nearly hanged?! Where the **_FUCK_** was **_she_** when I got **_EATEN! NOT_ **where I **_NEEDED_** her to be."

Gibbs gave him a long look and sighed, "Jack. She has always done what she thought was best for ye."

Jack gave an insincere chuckle and started pacing.

"Now…ye're on her side?"

Gibbs wiped his palm down his face, "Jack! I'm on no one's side! I am just saying the facts! No, she wasn't there when ye were eaten by the Kraken. And no, she wasn't there when ye were marooned on that god forsaken island. But ye facing the hangman's noose?"

Gibbs just looked at him and chuckled, "She knew that ye could get ye're self outta dat one. And she obviously had a feeling that ye could get ye're self outta the other situations--"

But Gibbs just held up his hand as Jack tried to intervene.

"And any other situations that ye can think of…and, what do ye know! Ye did make it out! So quit ye're griping!"

Jack just stood there, not knowing what to say next.

"Jack…she loves ye dearly. She would never put ye in danger unless she thought that ye could handle it."

Now it was Jack's turn to wipe his hand down his face, "…I don't even remember what I said to her."

Gibbs scratched the back of his neck, "I think it was along the lines of calling her a good for nothing bitch, a whore, and a cu--"

"Cunt…yea…I remember now." Jack finished.

He glanced at his aging first-mate and friend. "I was drunk, mate…and angry. No not angry, furious."

Jack just sighed and looked at his shoes.

"I mean…I died, mate! I was chewed and digested and she didn't do piss about it. I just find it hard to believe that she thought that I could make it out of that one."

Gibbs tapped his lips in a thinking manor, "Try the compass!"

Jack glanced at him, cocking an eyebrow, "Pardon?"

"See where it points."

Jack sighed but thought, what the hell. He sat up a little as he grabbed his compass off of his belt.

He opened it and watched it spin. Finally it stopped at his dresser.

"I want to…get dressed up?" He asked confused.

Gibbs interrupted, "Maybe it'd work better if ye brought it on deck."

Jack just looked at him and muttered an, "Oh…"

They walked up to the deck and opened the compass again. This time it pointed off into the sea.

"Where is it pointing, Cap'n?" He asked already knowing the answer, he just wanted to hear it from Jack.

"The North…"

"And what lays North, Cap'n?"

"…her."

"We sail North then?"

"Aye, mate."

Gibbs then went to go tell Cotton of the change of plan, soon returning to confront Jack of a new matter.

"So…why did ye not just use the compass to find Lizzie?"

Jack sighed, "I couldn't make me mind up. Since I didn't really want to go to her and I had no clue where Lizzie was because I couldn't make me damn mind up, I went to Tia. Who just sent me right back to where I was. And talking to ye downstairs must of obviously made me mind up."

Gibbs nodded and looked out to the horizon.

"Will I relieve Cotton, Cap'n?"

Jack shook his head, "No. I'll do it. Get some rest, Mr. Gibbs."

Gibbs gave him a quick nod and went below deck.

Jack sighed and looked down at his shoes. He then looked up to Cotton who was manning the helm.

Jack walked up the few steps and nudged Cotton.

"I'll take it from here, mate."

Cotton gave a small nod and headed off.

Jack lovingly stroked the handles of the wheel as he sailed The Pearl north.

"Ye ready to see her, baby? Hm…me neither. But we have to…because mean Tia and Gibbs told us to. Pooey."

Jack made a gargling noise in the back of throat, "God I miss ye Lizzie…When ye're here I'm never lonely at the helm."

He scoffed, "I was never lonely sailing me ship before I met ye…Lord…what has she done to me?"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Night had fallen and Gibbs decided to go on deck to see if Jack needed some company. He climbed up the stairs that led up to the helm and stood beside his Captain.

"Ello, mate? How are ye this fine evenin'?" Jack asked.

"Just peachy, Cap'n. And ye?" Gibbs smiled.

"Just fine an' dandy. Oh, Mr. Gibbs? When we erhm…reach our destination…ye are comin wit' me, right?"

Gibbs chuckled at Jack's nervousness, "'Course, Cap'n. I wanna see the lady me self."

Jack grinned, "Ye mean the ol' wench?"

He looked at Gibbs and started to laugh that he passed on to him. When they were done, Gibbs wiped the wetness from his eyes.

"Ye know, Jack. Ye'll most likely pay fer dat one right there…"

Jack just shrugged, "'hats okay. I'll use ye fer a shield."

They then broke into a fit of laughter yet again.

After they finished, there was silence. Not an tense silence, but a comfortable quiet.

"How is it like…knowing someone like her?" Gibbs asked.

Jack shrugged, "Nothing really special about it. It's kinda like having a best friend who's more famous then ye."

Gibbs shrugged, "Well, Cap'n. I wouldn't know about bein' famous an' all so…enlighten me."

Jack chuckled, "Hm…lessee. It's like if ye're mum were the queen and ye were a peasant. Ye know, ye're used to the questions an' attention so it doesn't mean nuffing that ye're mum is the queen, savvy?"

Gibbs just gave him a look of confusion. Thinking about it after a while, he laughed.

"Funny ting is Cap'n…ye're mum IS the queen!"

Jack laughed whole-heartedly along with Gibbs as he rubbed the back of his neck.

Jack sighed, "Well…in a way, she is, ain't she!"

Gibbs grinned and scratched his head. He was about to say something else but the feeling of wind whooshing against his cheek made him stop and look ahead.

In front of them, was the North Star along with a huge, gaping hole below it. The ocean's waves tumbled and crashed with the intensity of the wind.

Gibbs stared at it with his mouth wide open.

"We're here, Mr. Gibbs. Oh, pick up ye're jaw from the floor! Ye act like ye've never seen the gate before." Jack mumbled to him, obviously amused at his display.

Gibbs immediately snapped his mouth shut and looked at Jack.

"Would this be the time when I scream fer all men on deck?"

Jack just kept on look forward at the black hole. "Why yes, Mr. Gibbs. Right now would be nice."

Gibbs nodded and started shouting while running below deck. "All men on DECK! ALL MEN ON DECK NOW!!!"

Jack could here the scurry of many feet below as they drew closer and closer to the big gap in the world.

"And why do I have ta go through this _every time _I visit her?" Jack asked no one in particular as he held the wheel tightly.

He saw Gibbs reemerge from below deck and yelled for him. Gibbs came running.

"I want all sails secure and ropes tightened, savvy?"

Gibbs nodded and went off to announce the order.

"It's gonna be a bumpy ride," he mused to himself as they fell into the deep black nothingness.

All the men screamed and hollered as they plummeted off, what seemed like, the earth.

Jack just kept on grinning. He couldn't see a damn thing, but he knew exactly where he was going.

He heard Marty in the background screaming, "We're gonna die! I'm gonna die! I'm gonna THROW UP, and then I'm gonna DIIIEEE!"

Jack threw his head back in laughter and for once in this horrible week, he felt free again.

Pintel and Ragetti was near tears as they held on to their ropes, "MOMMIE! TELL IT TO STOP!"

And like that, the feeling of your stomach coming out of your mouth stopped. Every thing was calm. After a few minutes, the light came back to them, and they were surrounded by a light fog.

Jack smiled to himself as he heard Ragetti whimper.

"It's alright now, mates. Ye may go and clean up if ye soiled ye're selves."

Many of the crew laughed at their Captains words, but laughed even harder when a good number of them went below deck.

Jack grinned and shook his head. He carefully guided The Pearl around rocks that he need not see to know that they were there. He had the whole layout of this world committed to memory.

After a while, the fog cleared a bit to reveal an island covered with lush green and forestry. Soon after the discovery of said island, all aboard The Black Pearl heard something. The sound of eerie singing carried by the breeze.

Gibbs looked around nervously, "Sirens?"

Jack just shook his head, "No Mr. Gibbs. That is just the music of the lonely souls who linger in this world."

Gibbs gulped and listened closely to the song that was being sung by the souls.

_My heart is still with you_

_Even though you could not stay._

_I only wish to be close to you_

_But your spirit was set astray._

Jack hummed along to their sad tune. It was nothing to new to him, that was what greeted him every time he came to this eerie confined world.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Everyone headed down the gangplank after they docked the mysterious island. Mr. Gibbs held on to his cutlass good and tight just incase something jumped out. Jack was the last to walk ashore.

Mr. Gibbs gave a nervous cough, "Erhm…Cap'n? Where to now?"

Jack looked down at his feet and caught site of a small sparkle. He knelt down and picked it up. It was a small yet perfect diamond. One like she would use to decorate her hair.

"_Jack?" _

_He opened his eyes and looked around from his hiding spot underneath his favorite tree. _

"_Oh Jack?"_

_He saw her feet pass by and jumped out when she was a good 10 feet away._

"_I'm here! I'm here!"_

_She turned around in her white gown and grinned. Diamonds and golden strings adorned her hair and she had a pearly white smile. She looked like she glowed in the afternoon sun._

"_There you are!" She said before she picked him up and twirled him._

"Captain? Jack?"

Jack was brought back to reality by Gibbs's worried voice.

"…Come on." He said as he stood up and made his way into the thick forest. The crew hesitantly followed but thought that they might as well because they obviously had no clue how to get out of this world.

Jack trotted forward, lacking his usual swagger. He followed the oh-so familiar path and stopped.

"Jack what is i--"

But Jack put his hand up to indicate them to "Shut Up!" They listened hard and heard a soft whizzing in the air. With the quickness of a feline, Jack pushed Marty out of the way of a flying arrow.

Marty looked wide-eyed up at his Captain as he kept walking forward. Just as Jack reached a certain point a figure jumped down and landed with magnificent grace.

"Estoy de aquí ver a la dama," Jack said calmly.

The figure nodded, "Sé. Ella le espera, señor." The shadow then made an incredible jump back in the tree and stayed there.

The crew was mystified and was at a loss of words.

"Come on. Don't lag behind. Technically, ye're not supposed to know about this place." He yelled over his shoulder.

After a good 15 minutes of walking they reached a huge wall.

"Uh…Can anyone say…dead end?" Said Marty who was standing atop one of the larger rocks.

Jack turned to Marty and smiled, "Do not judge a book by it's cover, mate."

He turned around and place his hand on it. The surface rippled under his palm and shed it's disguise.

The crew gasped as they saw the most beautiful thing they had ever seen. It had gorgeous and waterfalls, tropical parrots a flight everywhere. And in the middle of all this laid a temple made of black and white marble.

Jack grinned, "La ciudad del Mar. Supposedly the most beautiful place on or off this earth. Well except for heaven if there is one." He mumbled the last part to himself.

The Captain of the Black Pearl lifted his right foot and entered the glossy door. The crew looked horrified as they saw Jack being sucked in by it. But once all the way inside, they saw Jack on the other end.

One by one, the crew made there way across the boundary. And when the last person crossed, the wall built it self by up.

Jack leaned his head back and smelled the air.

_Smells like home. _

Jack led them up the marble steps to the front doors of the temple. The guards had dark veils over their faces and wore beautiful jewelry along their wrists and necks.

Jack feebly knocked on the side of the wall, hoping to get some sort of respond.

"Jack?!!" He heard a small squeal that caused him to turn around to see a small highly tanned girl running in his direction.

He grinned, "Chiquita!" He picked her up and tickled her to be rewarded with that magical laugh.

Gibbs couldn't help but smile. "So this is the mysterious 'her' then?" He asked amused.

Jack kissed Chiquita's head and set her down.

"No, mate. This is the daughter of the mysterious 'her'." He quickly returned his attention to the little one at his feet.

"¿Habla usted acerca de mamá?" She said as she gazed her wicked green eyes up at Jack.

"¡Sí somos! Ahora vaya y obtenga a su mamá." He said as he patted her butt lightly before she ran off.

Marty looked so confused, "Since when did you speak Spanish?"

Jack grinned in his direction, "He estado hablando español toda mi vida."

Marty eyebrows rose in question. "Say what?"

Jack chuckled, "I've been speakin' Spanish all of me life. I am a true Latino."

Marty mouthed a small "Oh." and nodded.

They heard the soft taps of feet hitting the floor and they all turned in the direction of the noise.

If the crew's chins were not connected to the rest of there head, they would've been on the floor. Jack just smiled and nodded to the celestial being in front of them that he knew so well.

_His mate, his guardian angel, his sister._

"Syrianna…"


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The woman of in front of them was gorgeous. She was a little bit darker than Jack and had chestnut brown hair. She was wearing a semi transparent white gown that fell at her feet.

Syrianna's smile seemed to make the whole room glow.

"Hola Jack. ¿Usted finalmente decidió mostrar?"

Jack just nodded and glanced down to Chiquita, who came running up to her mothers leg.

"¡Mamá! ¡Usted ve, usted ve! ¡Jack aquí!" She exclaimed.

Jack gave her a small grin, as did Syrianna. She then turned to the crew and smiled.

"So…this is ye're able bodied crew?" She asked.

Jack turned to see the crew gawking. "Erhm…of course not. They've just been following me around fer no specific reason."

Syrianna chuckled and walked down to them. Her dress sliding against the pavement as she glided their way.

"Ye may rest here. There will be plenty to eat," She saw the their expressions change, "And plenty of rum as well." At that they hollered and hooted. She let out a glorious laugh and turned to Jack.

"I need to talk to ye my dear." She said in a low voice as she walked out of a doorway, leading to an overpass that lead behind the waterfall.

Jack told the crew to make their selves at home before he followed Syri.

He came up behind her and scratched the back of his neck. All of a sudden, she whirled around and backhanded him across his left cheek.

Jack was stunned, but for some reason, he expected it. He slowly turned his head back, just to be met with another eye popping slap on the right.

Again, he shook it off and faced her, "Feel better."

_**WAP. **_She knocked her palm on the bottom of his chin, knocking his head upward. Also causing him to bite his tongue.

He gave a small cry of pain and cowered over.

She popped her knuckles, "Now I do."

Syri waited for Jack to straighten back up before giving him an look of expectance.

"I'm glad that ye're satisfied dear sister." He said with just a touch of venom.

At that, she kneed him in the groin, causing him to groan in pain. She, yet again, waited him to regain his original stature.

"Ye still need to watch what ye say Jack." She hissed.

Jack just stared at her, trying to ignore his throbbing tongue.

Syri then raised her hand to his cheek and stroked it lovingly.

"I'm sorry. I do feel better though."

Jack smiled a little at that and sighed. The woman in front of him had reason to be mad at him, and stay angry with him but yet, she apologizes.

Reality hit him once again as he felt her hand leave his cheek and the hurtful memory of his beloved leaving him coming back to his mind.

She turned and sighed, "Ye came to find ye're lover?"

Jack nodded, not even bothering to ask her how she knew. He already knew that she knew. It was what she was best at.

Syrianna sighed again, "I know where she is."

Jack looked at her back in hope. "Where is she?"

He heard her sniff before she wiped her face. He saw as her tear drop plummeted down to the ground. He heard it crash and scatter as if he was a little ant, hearing the impact.

He watched as a small crack formed, followed by the growth of two small roses. One black, one white.

Syrianna knelt down and picked them both. She turned to Jack and held them out.

Jack took, having a skeptical look on his face.

"They may not have a purpose at this moment but they may one day on ye're journey."

Jack looked at them both, then looked at Syri.

"One brings life, one brings death. Ye will have to make the choice when the time comes. But anyway…enough hocus pocus. Ye head off and ye will be called when dinner is ready to be served."

With that she walked over the bridge and disappeared behind the waterfall.

Jack sighed and looked at the roses once more.

He held up the white one, "One brings life," then held up the black, "One brings death."

Jack rolled his eyes and put them both in one hand and walked down the stairs on the mountain side.

He started humming to himself as he passed through the enchanted looked forest. But stopped abruptly as he stared at a large tree.

"My willow…" He whispered as he inched his way forward to the immensely large willow. He touched the tree trunk and felt a jolt of energy flow through him.

"_I wanna be a Cap'n, Syri." Twelve year old Jack exclaimed._

_Syri chuckled as they lay under the willow, shadow dancing on there faces. She looked exactly the same as she does in the present. _

"_Well…ye need a ship to be Cap'n matey." _

_Younger Jack smiled, "I can just see her."_

_Syrianna turned to him, "See who, dear?"_

_Jack stared off dreamily, "The Pearl. I can see her clear as day."_

"_The Pearl? Ye're ship?"_

_Jack grinned and looked at her, "Aye! The Black Pearl be her name. Her exterior, black. Her interior, black. The sails, black! The bath with be marble not tin, and the bed will be the richest mahogany and the bed spread will be made of the finest linens." _

_Syri smiled and got a rock from beside her and hit it against the trunk of the tree, chipping in a picture of a small ship with the name "Jack's Pearl" written next to it. _

"_There…" She said when she was finished. "There's ye're Pearl…"_

Jack jumped back and looked around.

_Damn flashbacks._

He knelt down to see the base of the tree better and gasped. There, in the middle of the trunk, was the little carving of The Black Pearl. Some bits were worn away, but you could tell what it was in a heart beat.

Jack stood back up and looked up to see a few birds flying.

"I'm home."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Jack felt a little tug against his hand as he stood by the tree from vivid child hood.

He looked down to see Chiquita grinning up at him.

He smirked and kneeled down to get to her level. "Yeeees?"

She giggled and pointed to the temple. "La mamá le quiere."

Jack nodded and picked the little girl up, heading for the temple.

When they arrived, everyone was around a huge dining table with full plates in front of them.

"Ye almost missed dinner, Jack." Syrianna drawled as she came into view from behind some veils.

"Mami!" Chiquita jumped from Jack's grip and ran to her mother.

"'Quita! ¿Cómo estas?" She whispered in her ear.

"Bueno!" She shouted as Syri put her down.

"Vaya y juegue." She said softly as she nudged Chiquita out the door.

Syrianna then turned her attention to Jack who already sat down and started eating.

She then smiled and sat down her self. She began eating but felt a hard stare coming from the other side of the table. She looked up to see Jack giving her a suspicious look.

Syri cocked and eyebrow, "Yes, Jack?"

"Ye never told me where Elizabeth was." He said firmly.

Syri smirked, "All in good time. But for now...Eat."

Syrianna picked up her fork again and ate her veggies.

Jack shook his head and got back to eating, still a little concerned about where his Lizzie


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Syrianna glanced around the deck of The Pearl. They had set sail a few days ago on the search for Elizabeth. Syri smirked as went back to Jack asking her once again where Lizzie was.

"_Where is she? Why won't ye answer me!?" He said frustrated._

_Syri chuckled and looked down at his compass. "Why do ye not use de compass Jack? It'd be much faster instead of askin' me, don't ye figure?" _

_Jack opened and closed his mouth like a fish until he just gave up and picked up the compass. _

Syri shook her self out of the memory as _Captain _Jack Sparrow came to her.

"The compass is pointing to Isle de Perde."

She smiled, "Then what are ye waiting fer?"

Jack smirked, tipped his hat and went back to the helm.

Syrianna had changed before they left. She no longer wore the flowing white gown as before. Those were ceremonial clothes that was meant to be worn in the world of the Gods so you can appear dignified and powerful.

But she always preferred to be in her own outfit. She wore dark navy pants with a loose white undershirt. She wore a vest over that, along with a long coat that fell just above her ankles. She had been having those clothes for the past 100 years and Syrianna never got tired of them. She may have been born a goddess, but in her heart, she was a pirate.

Syri put her tricorn hat back on her head and looked out to the small island of Isle de Perde. She walked up to the railing and leaned over against it. She sighed but jolted back as she felt energy run through her fingers to her brain.

_Elizabeth ran through freezing rain up to a small cottage in the middle of the forest. She knocked frantically, wishing for someone to answer. She turned around to see if anyone was following her but turned back around as the door opened. _

_She gasped in shock as she saw William Turner on the other end of the door way. Will grinned and told her to come in. _

_Will took her soaking wet coat and threw it in a basket by the door. "Elizabeth! I can't believe you're here!" _

_Elizabeth grinned gave him a warm hug. But that was when Will noticed that she wasn't all that warm. _

"_Oh Elizabeth! Your soaking wet! Let get you some dry clothes before you catch a cold." _

_Elizabeth nodded and followed Will into the bathroom. He grabbed a dry shirt and pants from his bedroom before going in with Lizzie. _

_He handed the clothes to her and let her change. _

"_Wow…It's been so long. You look so…different. Much more like a woman." _

_Elizabeth blushed lightly and crossed her arms around her body. _

"_Well…I've grown up, Will." _

_Will nodded in agreement. "What are you doing all the way out here?"_

_Elizabeth looked down at her feet. _

"_Jack…Jack moved on."_

_Will's face grew angry but softened as he saw how pale and sickly Elizabeth looked._

"_Don't worry. I'll take care of you." He gave her another hug and kissed her forehead._

_Then he pulled away a little and gave her a sweet kiss on the lips what Elizabeth was hesitant about but quickly over come it. _

Syrianna lurched back a few steps and looked up to Jack who was staring at her funny.

"Jack is not going to like this." She mumbled to herself before the crew got ready to dock.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Jack cocked an eyebrow as he walked up to Syrianna.

"Are ye okay Syri?"

Syri put on a grin and nodded. "Of course I am. Why wouldn't I be? I mean that wouldn't make any sense if I wasn't fine but ye know I am perfectly fine."

Jack gaped and nodded continuously, "Ye had a vision didn't ye?"

Syrianna's grin dropped, "Yaaa…I did. And…I can't tell ye."

Jack stood up straight, "And why not?"

Syrianna just gave him a sheepish smile and rubbed the back of her neck, "Would it be a good enough reason to say it would effect ye're destiny?"

Jack growled and turned to the gang plank.

Syri sighed and followed him. _It's not my fault that too many girls fawn over him, and that he can't keep one that obviously wants to stick._

Jack opened up his compass and clapped it shut after he got what he needed.

"Just over here gents…and thing."

Syrianna gave a gasp of mock despair and smacked him in the back of the head.

"How dare ye Captain Sparrow! I am a lady."

Jack chuckled, "Really? I didn't notice."

Syri gave him a fake dirty look then flashed him a grin. Jack opened the compass once again and looked up to the direction it was pointing to, to reveal a small raggedy cottage.

Jack's eyes lit up and he power walked to the cottage. He checked to make sure that it was still the house that the compass was pointing to and promptly knocked on the door.

A huge grin was plastered on his face as the door opened. A groggy Elizabeth opened the door with a blanket wrapped around her body. She looked like she just got up but she immediately woke up as she realized who was at her door.

"Jack?! What are you doing here!!" She shrieked tightening the blanket around her.

"Comin' to get ye. Nice hair by the way."

Lizzie self-consciously flattened down her poofy bed hair as Jack gave her a cocky grin.

But Jack's expression soon changed to one of pure confusion as he heard another voice come from deeper in the house.

"Lizzie? Who's at the door?" Will popped up beside a now blushing Elizabeth.

Jack's eyes darkened in rage as he saw Elizabeth's ex-fiancé looked wide eyed back at him.

He was about to pounce on the wretched eunuch but Syrianna jumped in front of the very furious pirate captain.

"Well! This is an interesting reunion don't ye figure lads?"

The crew all nodded nervously in unison, agreeing with anything Syri said just to prevent this odd situation.

"Ye have a LOT of explainin' to do Elizabeth Swann." Jack growled from behind Syri.

Syri turned and gave him a stern look before looking back to Will and Elizabeth.

"Yes. Ye REALLY do. The both of ye…" She said in a dangerously low voice.

Elizabeth raised an eyebrow at her.

"Who are you?"

Syrianna looked down at her.

"Well miss missy. I am Syrianna. Captain of the Bloody Mary. Oh and yes, Jack's sister."

Both Elizabeth and William had pure shock written on their faces.

Syri sighed, "We have so much to talk about…"


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Syrianna managed to get the three of them to finally sit down with one another. Now, getting them to talk would be the easy part. But getting them to talk in a civilized manor would be a different story. Syri sat down next to Jack just in case she needed to hold him back or block him from Will if need be.

Jack's look was of pure hatred as he stared at Will. He could feel Jack eyes bearing into him as if they were beams of fire searing through his flesh. Will gulped nervously and started to fidget. He knew that it was wrong of Jack for what he had done to Elizabeth but he couldn't help but feel a little intimidated. Especially with that woman beside him, Jack could get away with practically anything.

Elizabeth looked at everyone in the room. Will who was sitting beside her sat there nervously as Jack stared daggers at him. She knew that he didn't want to be in this situation but no one can help that now. Then she glanced at the woman across from Will. She looked so young but when you gazed into her eyes, you could tell that she experienced much. Syrianna made Elizabeth anxious. She would stare at the other and have a smirk on her face like she knew something that they didn't. To most, that would be merely a cover up but with Syri it was different. Her eyes mocked Lizzie and it was nearly unbearable.

Lizzie then shifted her attention to Jack. She noticed how Jack almost immediately stopped staring at Will to gaze at her. He stared at her with those big chocolate eyes that held so much emotion only to people that knew what they were looking for. A frown was planted firmly on his face and it seemed like it was going to stay there for a while. Lizzie noticed that he seemed paler than from when she saw him before. He was still quite dark but Elizabeth saw right through that. He looked sickly to her. Especially in his eyes. Anger, hatred, longing, guilt… She knew that Will was the cause for the anger but the guilt? She knew that was her own doing. Elizabeth let a tear trickle down her cheek as Jack continued to gaze at her.

Elizabeth took a deep breath and sighed, "I guess I'm going to have to be the first one to speak."

Syri motioned for her to continue.

Elizabeth took another breath and went on, "I left because Jack was supposedly betrothed to a woman named Annabel--"

"No I wasn't." Jack interrupted.

Elizabeth gasped.

"I never did and I never will."

Elizabeth nearly came to tears, "Don't lie to me Jack Sparrow. Don't you dare."

"I'm **not** lying!" He wanted to stand but Syrianna's hand on his leg told him to keep his seat. "Annabel has been traipsing after me ever since the day we met. She's a tramp! Ye remember Giselle? Well, I was in a fairly good relationship wit her until young Annabel comes along and decides to tell her that I've been sleeping around wit other woman which fer a fact I was _**not**_ doing for once."

Will stood up, "I don't believe you."

"It's not any of ye're business anyway, eunuch. Get out of the conversation!" Jack hissed.

"You see, it is my business because I'm planning on marrying Elizabeth." Will said matter-of-factly.

Jack stood up and got in Will's face, "Does Lizzie know about your plan then, aye?"

Lizzie stood up as well and got in the middle, "Enough! Yes I knew. Hell, I was the one who brought it up."

Jack gave her a hurt expression like he couldn't believe she just said that she was thinking of marrying the eunuch again.

"Jack what did you expect me to do? To me, we were technically over."

Jack didn't know how to answer to this but suddenly, a little light bulb went off in the back of his mind. It was quick thinking and completely truthful.

"But ye have ta understand something Lizzie. Why would I go and marry someone when I had ye?" He smiled.

Elizabeth was slightly taken aback by Jack's words but Will wasn't having it.

"Don't listen to him, honey. He only has a quick tongue, that's all."

Jack gave him a scowl, "It's the truth ye eunuch." He then pushed Will and aside and dropped to his knees in front of Lizzie. He shuffled through his pockets before he pulled out a small box. He opened it up and dumped out whatever was in side into his palm and hid it from her.

"Lizzie…I know we've been through some crazy times together, but most of them were wonderful. I understand tha' I've screwed up yet again but I luv ye wit all me little black pirate heart." Jack grinned as Lizzie giggled.

"There are only a few people in my life tha' I've opened up to. Ye're one of them Lizzie. Now…could ye do me the honor of becoming me bride and opening up to me?"

Jack opened up his palm to reveal a small silver ring with an emerald in the middle that was exactly the same as Jack's but smaller and slimmer.

Elizabeth beamed and let the tears fall freely. She tried to say something but nothing came out so she just nodded continuously. Jack grinned and stood up to be met with Elizabeth who hugged him and kissed him over and over.

They stopped for a breather and grinned silly at each other.

"I'll take that as a yes, aye?" He whispered to her.

Elizabeth grinned, "Yes! Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes!"

Jack laughed and spun her around as he kissed her.

Syrianna couldn't help but grin at the now engaged couple in front of her. She never thought she'd see the day when Jack would be so in love. She glanced over at Will who was still in the same position he was in when Jack proposed. Syri let out a little chuckle before going out to the crew to tell them the news.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Will sauntered off down the shore line, feeling sorry for himself.

"Damn Elizabeth. Damn Jack. Damn…WOMAN!"

"Ye shouldn't go 'round cursing like tha', me dear."

William jumped and clutched his chest.

"Jesus! You scared the living daylights out of me."

Syrianna shrugged, "Wha' fer? It's just me." She walked around to his side and sighed, "Nice out today, no?"

Will gave her an skeptical look, "Yea sure. If you just got dumped and practically thrown out of your own home, sure. It's a wonderful day."

Syri frowned, "I'm sorry ye feel tha' way. But…ye had it comin' ye know. Better tha' than wha' Jack was gonna do to ye, mate."

Will guffawed, "What's he going to do?! Shoot me with his one shot pistol or kill me with his excellent sword fighting skills?"

Syri scratched her head, "Darlin'. Where have ye bin?"

Will looked confused, "What do you mean?"

Syrianna tilted her head to the side as that of a confused puppy, "I've bin knowing Jack since he was a lil' tot and he ain't no excellent swordsman."

Will rolled his eyes, "I was being sarcastic."

Syri mouthed an 'ohh' and continued walking, "I can always get them out of ye're house if ye like."

"What's the point. It's already overrun."

Syri sighed and snapped her fingers. Will blinked and POP! Every single crew member appeared in front of them.

Will gaped at the very discombobulated people standing before them.

"How'd you do that?" He said in a hushed tone.

Syrianna grinned and waved her hands across her face, "Magic, mate."

Jack looked to Elizabeth, "Lizzie…"

"Yes, Jack."

"I feel strangely misplaced."

Syrianna rolled her eyes and went up to them, "Will was complaining tha' ye took over his home so I hauled ye out of there." She turned to Will, "Home, sweet home, muchacho."

"I never said to do that." Will said, still in a daze.

Syri smirked, "Yes I know tha'. Now go and take a nap or get fat or something. Because I'm on me way off this spit of land."

Jack's head shot straight up, "Oh yea? Where to, may I ask?"

Syrianna looked at him and smiled, "Well. Get ye and ye're bonnie lass packed up and I'll show you."

Jack shrugged and told Lizzie to get her belongings.

"What belongings? I just came here with the clothes that were on my back."

Jack cocked an eyebrow, "Oh. Well. He did a good job at taking those off of ye're back didn't he!"

Elizabeth rolled her eyes and went to stand next to Syrianna.

"Where to Syrianna?" She said, looking up to her.

Syri grinned and winked at Jack, "Gonna go get ye two a wedding gift."

Pintel and Ragetti's eyes lit up, "Treasure?!"

Syrianna nodded, "Aye, treasure. What say ye, men? Ye scallywags wanna go get some booty in Jamaxa for the future Sparra's?"

The crew regained strength and energy that quick, "AYE!"

With that said, they all headed to the Pearl. Jack slung his arm around Lizzie's neck and threw a grin in Syri's direction only to realize that she had disappeared.

"Where'd she go?" He said softly to no one impeticular.

Lizzie turned, "What?" She looked around, searching for Syri.

"Maybe she's up with the crew and we missed her."

Jack's brow furrowed in the middle, "I don't know, luv."

Lizzie smiled and kissed his cheek, "Come on, Jack. She's fine."

Jack looked down at her, holding pure concern in his face but giving her a smile.

"Okay, Lizzie."

Syrianna watched as they walked off in the distance before turning to the shadow.

"They are on there way," She said in a monotone voice.

The shadow snickered, "Good. Be a good puppet and bring them to me."

The manipulated Syri bowed her head before disappearing in thin air and arriving on the deck of The Black Pearl.


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: Hiya. SOOOO sorry it took me so long to update. Please, don't shoot me but uh...yeah : Here's the new chapter, enjoy and review! :

**Chapter 13**

Syri stared out at the sea. She was completely lost. How did she get there? But first off…where was she? The sound of Mr. Gibbs welcoming her brought her to the conclusion that she was on the Pearl but where were they going? She overheard the men talking about an island of Jamaxa where they would find great riches. So…they were heading to Jamaica for some treasure. For the soon to become Sparrows, she assumed. Syrianna now understood as to where she was but why was she there taking Jack and his lady friend to the island? She didn't know. She couldn't remember. Other than finding booty, she hadn't a clue. It was like a part of her memory had been cut out…or hidden by an opaque veil. Syri could feel something was wrong, but there was a being deep inside her, forcing her mouth shut and her mind quiet. She watched as the two lovers made their way up the gangplank. Jack's eyebrows rose upon seeing his sister on deck already.

"Syri! I was wondering as to where ye went off to!"

Syrianna wanted to tell him about her absurd intuition but couldn't. So she let her quick wit cover up her long pause, "Oh, dear brother. Worried 'bout silly ole Syri." She tsked, "Haven't ye learned, boy? Ye'll never be able ta keep up."

Jack was about to retort but Lizzie put a hand on his arm, in a way to tell him to stop while he was ahead. Jack pouted slightly but let a wicked grin rise to his features, "M'dear, Lizzie. How about we take a trip to me cabin. Seeing as everything is under control here." He looked to Syri and Gibbs for reassurance. Which they nodded in turn.

Elizabeth blushed, "Jack. We can't just leave them to all the work."

Jack look at her with a smirk, "Of course we can." He turned to the crew, "Oi! Me and the lass have some business to take to and when we come out again, we better be making fair speed, without an Navy bastards on our arse, savvy?"

"Aye!" The crew shouted in turn, getting back to their duties. It was always the same routine. Nothing's changed.

With that said, Jack picked her up, causing her to squeal, and walked down to his cabin but stopped to shout to the crew, "And if anyone interrupts us they better be dying because when I'm done with them, they will be."

Syri laughed at Jack's and Elizabeth's exit. Just classic. She looked to Gibbs and sighed, "He's a Sparrow alright."

Jack put down a laughing Lizzie on his bed and looked at her with a serious face. She looked up at him, "What?"

He climbed on the cot next to her and pulled her to him firmly. "Why did ye resort to Will? Ye should've known betta. I could never love another woman."

Elizabeth blushed, "Jack, please just forget about it. I was confused and Will was lonely. I didn't know that Will was going to be there." She touched his cheek, "I love you, too."

Jack looked away and then back at her, "I've missed ye so much. And only ta come and find ye with tha' eunuch, it hurts."

Elizabeth saw the mix of emotions in his eyes and wanted to cry. She caused him so much pain, but yet, she didn't mean to. She didn't know. Lizzie put a hand to his cheek and kissed his forehead, "I've missed you too." She kissed him again on his other cheek, "Nothing ever happened when I was with Will. I slept in his bedroom and Will slept in the living area."

Jack looked up to her, searching her eyes for the truth. Her face was sad and full of longing. Wanting to feel is his touch, his love again. Lizzie place an open mouth kiss on his cheek, "I could never do anything so intimate with Will. Not when the thought of me making love to you was still in the back of my mind. And anyway…" She kissed him on the mouth, slowly, "He's a eunuch."

Jack grabbed the back of her head and pulled her closer to him, plunging his tongue into her sweet mouth, not able to get enough of her. He heard her moan and his hands worked the muscles in her back as he kissed her deeply and fully. God, he missed her. Missed how she was always with him, and how every night they would make love till they couldn't move anymore. She was the light in his life and it was a year back when he realized, he couldn't, no, wouldn't live with out her. It wasn't possible. He wanted to spend the rest of his life with her.

He let his hand massage the back of her head as he pushed her deeper into the mattress. Her hands were all over his body, wanting him, needing him.

"Lizzie…" He whispered as he kissed her. Jack moved to kiss her neck and nip at her earlobe, "My Lizzie."

She moaned softly, "Yes…always."

He smiled at that and nipped at her neck, sucking and biting. She moaned and ran her fingers through his hair. "Oh Jack." She whispered.

He then looked up at her with a devious grin, "This is going to be a long night for you, my sweet."

Elizabeth grinned back, "Oh goodie."

They chuckled and joined in a kiss yet again. Making love into the early morning.

Jack yawned deeply as he was awakened by the rays of the sun shining through the small window beside them. He turned his head to look at the beautiful woman he had by his side. He kissed her forehead and pushed her hair back out of her face so he could see her angelic features. Jack saw how much life with him changed her. Life of a pirate. Her once fair skin was now tanned dark, her long dark blonde locks were now shorter, more manageable, and brighter for the sun bleached it out. Lizzie used to not do much work, so she was lacking muscle strength, but now, she was about as strong as any of the other men.

She wore no tattoos, Jack did not want her too. He did not want her skin ruined by the mess of a permanent picture embedded on her flesh. But she wanted one so bad, a little tattoo of a swan that he decided to do the honors. One night, they docked at Tortuga and spent the night there for supplies, drink, and women (for the crew). Jack and Elizabeth returned to the Pearl for their own pleasures. Once Lizzie was asleep, he went back to the island and returned with a small tattoo of a swan, right next to his sparrow. He remembered seeing her face as she looked upon the permanent drawing. She squealed and kissed him. Which lead to another round of extreme pleasure.

He chuckled quietly at the thought. Lizzie couldn't keep her hands off of him. What could he say, he was irresistible. Jack mentally kicked himself in the head as he saw her stir in her sleep. He must of woke her up, damn it.

She snuggled up against him and he watched as her eyes fluttered open slowly. Lizzie looked up to him and gave him a small smile. "Good morning."

Jack gave her a kiss on the forehead, "Good morning to ye. Sleep well?"

Elizabeth breathed in his musky sent of rum and sea water and sighed, "I don't know what you did, Captain Sparrow, last night, but it wasn't sleeping."

Jack laughed at that and kissed her forehead again, "Aye. But I did mean after said event."

Elizabeth smiled happily, "Oh. Well then, very well, thank you."

Jack grinned held on to her more tightly, kissing her on the lips sensually, "Ready ta get up, m'dear?"

Lizzie kissed him back and giggled, "No."

Jack chuckled, "Well…Get up anyway." He then slid out of bed and began searching for his clothes.

Elizabeth watched him and laughed, "They're over here." She said, pointing to a place beside her.

Jack smirked, "Hiding me damn clothes. Evil wench." Lizzie just smiled and watched as he came around to her side of the cot. When he picked up his clothes, he turned around reached for his rum bottle that was sitting on his desk.

"Come on 'lizabeth. Time to wakey, wakey." He said in a sing-song voice.

Lizzie rolled her eyes and smacked his bum right before he left arms reach. He jumped and turned around with a smirk, "Oi! Watch it." He finished getting his clothes on and started to get his effects.

Elizabeth grinned, "What are you going to do, Captain Sparrow? Give me 10 lashes for assaulting you."

Jack gave her a sideways grin, "Just watch out. Keep talking like that and we may have to go for another round."

Lizzie laughed and laid back down, "I'm ready."

Jack laughed as well, "…Now that's just cruel, Lizzie. How am I supposed to turn ye down?"

Elizabeth let her hand inch down under the cover with a suggestive look on her face. "How indeed."

Jack saw this and his eyebrows rose with the movement, "I'm leaving!" And with that, he ran out of the cabin, before he jumped on her.

Lizzie laughed and shook her head, pouting. She finally decided to get up and search for her own clothes. Once dressed, she made her way on deck. She saw Jack speaking to Syrianna by the railing. There was something strange about that woman, but she guessed it was just that she was such a mystical being that that couldn't be helped. Lizzie walked over to them and said good morning to Syri.

"Good morning, child. I trust ye slept well?" Syrianna said with a slight smirk, knowing full well they did everything but sleep last night. Everyone heard them.

Elizabeth smiled, blushed slightly, "Um, yes. Very well."

Syri grinned and nodded, "Good. I was just telling Jack here about where this treasure is."

Jack stretched and looked out to sea, "So…another three weeks till we reach our destination?"

Syri nodded, "_Sí_. I would've suggested we find some help from Calypso but…" She looked to the sea as well, "She's sort of angry wit me." She said lowly.

Jack chuckled, "She's angry wit everyone, _hermana_."

Syrianna laughed, "_Sí_! She always has a grudge against someone." She turned to Lizzie, "So Lizzie, darlin'. What do ye hope ta find there?"

Elizabeth was confused, "…excuse me? I don't understand the question."

Syri smiled, "Supposedly, when we reached said island, there is a chamber which contains anything our heart desires. So if ye wanted cake, " she snapped her fingers and a slice of cake popped out of thin air, "cake appears." The crew looked at the floating dessert greedily and she noticed, "Bugger off!"

The men grumpily went back to work. Jack reached for the treat but was stopped by a slap to the hand, "Oi! What was tha' fer?"

Syri smirked, "Ye too, Jackie. This is fer Lizzie." The cake then floated in front of Lizzie and dropped into her hands, "Happy eats." With that, Syrianna walked up to the helm.

Elizabeth looked to Jack and started to eat the cake, "I like your sister." Jack just rolled his eyes and went to the helm as well.


End file.
